I'm Not The One
by PunkKity
Summary: This is a song fic, based loosely on the promo's showing Alli leaving. One-shot. Please review.


**I'm Not The One**

**I do Not own Degrassi or the song lyrics in this fic.**

**3OH!3 – I'm not the one.**

_You're way too young to be broken.  
You're way too young to fall apart.  
You're way too young to play these games,  
But you better start,  
But you better start._

**Deep breath in and another out. That's what I keep telling myself as I listen to my parents and brother argue about something else I've done. This wasn't even a knew thing, I haven't done anything since making the decision in moving schools, leaving everyone I care about to go to a school across town and start over. My choice. But they're downstairs yelling again. **

**Another deep breath in and another out, as I push myself up off the stairs and walk down, rubbing my hands on my sweat pants. I can hear them better now. "She ruins everything! And you just let her get away with it, yet I get grounded for the tiniest thing!" I swallowed and walked into the kitchen, but stayed in the door way as the yelling continued. I knew why he was mad...and Sav had a right to be. **

_This is when it starts,  
From the beating of your heart  
Till the streetlamps talk to you._

_Jumping off of the edge,  
Oversleeping your head,  
Everything's turning dark to you._

"**Stealing the truck isn't anything Savtaj!" I closed my eyes at my father's words, sure he was right there too, but he'd brought it back...and had only taken it because they wouldn't let him go to that concert, and one thing was nothing compared to the list of things that I've done in the last year and half. I could feel my eyes water as Sav turned and stared at me. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU MESS UP EVERYTHING! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE, I HATE YOU." I shook my head, but he just pushed past me and went up the stairs. **

**Looking at my parent's forlorn faces I turned and ran up the stairs. Sav was right, I ruin everything... looking around my room I find my bag and toss it on the bed and then rummage through my closet tossing clothing onto my bed next to the bag. Hastily I toss everything in the bag, than grab my make up case and hair brush. I don't bother to wipe the tears off my face as I tuck the bag under the bed. **

_I went to pick up the parts,  
The doctor's hiding the charts,  
He won't let me see this side of you._

_It's on the tip of my tongue,  
You know you're way too young  
To have someone lie to you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

**Dinner was a silent affair and I couldn't bring myself to actually eat much on my plate, I excused myself early in the mean and claimed having a lot of homework to get finished. Back in my room I dug around my closet looking for a wig I wore for Halloween the year before. Finding it, I tucked it under the bed along with my bag. My choice was made; I wasn't going to stay here, not when it was better if I left. Everyone would be happier.**

**Everything set out for tonight I grabbed my computer and really did finish my homework assignment, it was better to get it out of the way rather than sitting here thinking about that the fact that my brother hates me, and this was the last time I was going to see my home. I don't know how long I spent doing my homework, but at ten thirty my bedroom door opened and my mom peeked in. "It's time for bed Alliah you have an early morning." I nodded my head. "Okay mom, night." Deep breath in and deep breath out. **

_You're way too young to be broken.  
You're way too young to fall apart.  
You're way too young to play these games,  
But you'd better start,  
But you'd better start._

_It was the second I lit_

_Your first cigarette,  
I forget who you used to be._

_And I bit my lip  
The second you sipped  
The poison that was mixed for me. _

**The house grew quiet and around midnight I slipped out of bed and to my closet, being quiet. I quickly grabbed my school outfit and rested it on my chair. If this was going to work I was going to have to leave with everyone on in the morning. Going back to the bed I picked up the wig and set it inside my bag of things, before getting back into bed. I just need to keep telling myself to breathe...**

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_Drink the poison lightly,  
'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you.  
I know 'cause I've been there too._

**I didn't sleep good and when my alarm went off in the morning it was like someone was screaming at me, turning it off I dressed, wearing a thinner pair of jeans under my school's pant's and then I slipped into a normal t-shirt and sweater, they'd be covered by my coat so it wouldn't matter. Looking at the clock I grabbed my bag from under the bed and dashed down the stairs. "Alliah hurry or we'll be late." I nodded and dashed into the kitchen grabbing an apple and my wallet off the table along with my cell phone.**

**I wasted no time getting in my mother's car as she pulled out of the drive way, driving me to school. "You need to take the bus home today after school, both me and your father work late." Smiling I nodded my head. "Sure thing, I love you." Deep breath in, deep breath out, I reminded myself as I got out of the car and watched her drive off, before walking away from the school. **

_I know it might seem frightening  
To have the world fall apart right under your shoes.  
Trust me,  
You'll make it through._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

**Exiting the small bathroom I looked down at myself and sighed this was it. Swallowing I made my way down the street, I don't know where I'm going but I know that I won't ruin anymore lives, after today everyone will be better off. I'm doing this so that people can forget about all the shit I've done and move on. My parents will lay off Sav. **

**Looking over my shoulder one last time I pull my phone from my bag and look through the contacts...where can I go that people won't think to look? Scowling through, I stop at a number I haven't called in a long time, hell I don't even know if it's still his number. Grabbing some change from my wallet I hit the closest pay phone and dialled the number. **

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

"**Hello?" Deep breath in and deep breath out, I licked my lips before answering that voice from the past. "Hey, it's...Alli." There was silence on the other end and then some shuffling, like the person was moving around. "Backwoods?" I chuckled; he called me that a lot. "Yeah...I need somewhere to crash for a few days?" The question was met with more silence but a sigh gave away his answer. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the bus depot in Ottawa, think you can get here?" **

"**Yeah, I'll get the next bus out, see you in six hours." I said into the phone. "Yeah see you then, backwoods...you've got some explaining to do." I nodded my head and then sighed. "I know."**

_**A/N**_

_**Okay so there it is, and it is finished. Just a one-shot song fic. You can guess who she called if you like xD. I love reviews! So please review...lol.**_

_**Love**_


End file.
